


Poisoned breath

by SickDoggo



Category: Amateur Surgeon (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Depression, Nightmares, Surgery, Therapy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickDoggo/pseuds/SickDoggo
Summary: Alan Probe laid in bed. His bones hurt from standing all day. His head ached as his mind flashed through the day. First, a man came in suffering from bugs inside of his heart. Then the man's sister came in with poisoned lungs. After all that a staff member had a nervous breakdown from the stress of the job. The worse part of the ladder was that the member was Ophelia Payne. She reminded Alan of himself when he was under the wing of Ignacious Bleed.
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Nightmare

Alan Probe laid in bed. His bones hurt from standing all day. His head ached as his mind flashed through the day. First, a man came in suffering from bugs inside of his heart. Then the man's sister came in with poisoned lungs. After all that a staff member had a nervous breakdown from the stress of the job. The worse part of the ladder was that the member was Ophelia Payne. She reminded Alan of himself when he was under the wing of Ignacious Bleed.

Alan's dog Giblets licked him. That brought Alan back to the present. "Funny how much Life has changed." Alan gave a weak laugh at his own remark. Giblets only tilted his head at his owner.  
"I wish he could see me now." Alan looked at the ceiling. His focus was then shifted to back when he ran over Dr.Bleed with his pizza van. Things were simpler back then. Back when Alan just had to worry about the police. That made him wonder. Where is Officer Hack Brutality now? He arrested Dwayne Pipe when he attempted to kill Alan's mentor. "Maybe I should go to his grave." Alan sighed. Giblets licked Alan again. "Let's go Giblets." Alan got up to leave. Giblets got excited and followed Alan.

Alan Probe and Giblets arrived at the cemetery Dr.Ignacious Bleed is buried at. Giblets peed on an oak tree. Alan and Giblets stood in front of Bleed's grave. They both were silent. Alan cried as he paid respect. Giblets sat with his head down. Alan then spoke. "I miss you." Giblets looked up to Alan.  
"Goodbye... For now." Alan then left with Giblets. He cried the way to his home. The fear of dying by Dwayne Pipe was almost paralyzing. The fear of dying was something Alan never really had. That was until Bleed was murdered. Now Alan has panic attacks about departing. Now Alan is great at procrastinating. Alan lied in bed with covers wrapped around him. He started to drift off...

Alan was tied to a wooden chair by rope. In front of him was Ignacious Bleed held down by leather wraps on his wrists and ankles on a huge metal table. Dwayne Pipe walked into view of Alan. He had a syringe filled with a toxin. He opened Bleed up with a scalpel. Blood poured out like a fountain. It made Bleed throw up. The vomit mixed with blood on the floor making a disgusting mixture.  
"Alan, how much do you think he can take? Or should I get him high on his poison of choice?" Dwayne turned his back to the bleeding Bleed.  
"Take me instead!" Alan pleaded.  
"It's too late for that. But I can not kill him, Alan." Dwyane offered.  
"Please don't kill him." Alan teared up. Dwayne then injected the syringe into Bleed. He then turned around the chair Alan was in. Alan was faced with a male with a black sack covering his face. Dwayne removed it to revile that the man is Alan's brother, Bradley Probe. He was tied down just like Alan. Dwayne forced a pill into the mouth of Bradley. He tried to escape from the rope to only get a mild rope burn. He soon became limp and lifeless.  
Alan woke up in a sweat. Giblets were asleep on the bed in a small ball. It was all a nightmare made from stress.


	2. Heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can nightmares come true?

Alan has not seen his brother Bradley ever since his nightmare. It was weird seeing this since Bradly always tried to keep in contact with his brother. They both went down different paths. Bradley wanted to be an aide to the president. Alan wanted to become a surgeon. They both suffer from different mental health issues. Alan has an anxiety disorder and suffers from panic attacks. Bradley has a form of schizophrenia. They both came from a poor family.  
"Bradly!" Alan knocked on the wooden door to his brother's house. Giblets were confused about what Alan was doing. Alan kept knocking. There was no response. After what felt like hours he used a key given to him by Bradley in case of emergency. A neighbor called the cops since they don't know Alan or anything about how serious this could be.  
Still, Bradly did not come or made any noise. Alan ran to his brother's bedroom to find...

Bradley was laying on the floor face down. He didn't move at all. Thankfully an officer came in. "WHO ARE YOU MAGGOT!?!" Officer Hank Brutality ran in. Alan was frozen but screamed. His own brother was dead on the floor. Hank walked into the bedroom to see Alan. "What happened here?" For once Hank was not screaming at the top of his lungs.  
"He's dead..." Alan teared up. Giblets then licked Bradley's corpse not realizing that he was dead.  
"I got a report of you breaking in." Hank patted Alan's back.  
"I have a key. It was an emergency. Now he's dead..." Alan had tears falling out like a fountain.  
"I will find who did this." Hank personally knows how caring Alan is. He also knows that Alan had a brother. So Hank assumed that this corpse was his brother. "But you should stop that dog from licking him." Hank pointed at Giblets.  
"Giblets, here boy," Alan called for Giblets. The pug ran to Alan and licked him. Even that didn't help Alan.

Officer Brutality drove Alan to the integration room. Alan and Giblets were allowed to go without handcuffs. Since Alan is a peaceful man, and Giblets is a hound. When they got there Hank Brutality questioned the surgeon. He believed Alan with all of his rather cold heart. Now the question is, who killed Bradley?  
When the autopsy report said an overdose on a medication Bradley is on call Seroquel. He was prescribed it to help with his schizophrenia. Somehow he overdosed on it. Alan knowns that it could not be self-induced. Bradley hated taking medications. So someone must have forced it into him. One person came to mind instantly, Dwayne Pipe. Did he kill Bradley just to spite Alan? It's not out of the realm of reality. He did, after all, kill Dr.Bleed, all of those patients, and even Alan's crush.  
Hank had pulled a few strings to get Alan therapy. Something that Alan does need. Even before Bradley's passing. Every Tuesday at 2:30 he goes to talk about how life has been hard on him.  
"So mister Alan Probe, how are you today?" The therapist Rev Robot Apocalypse had a pad of paper in a white binder and a black pen.  
"How do you think?" Alan stared at his hands.  
"Well, my record says you a history of depression and anxiety disorders. So let us start with that sir." Rev flipped pages in the white binder he had in his hands.  
"And why do you know?" Alan eyed his therapist.  
"To better help you. It is like if you or anyone else had PTSD I can know what triggers it and what to avoid." Rev Robot Apocalypse answered. It did make sense. "How was your childhood, Alan?"  
"Kinda bad. We were so poor that most nights there was no food on the table. I and Bradley lived on school food. We also rarely had electricity." Alan fidgeted with his fingers.  
"Ah. That is very informative. When did you start taking medication?" Rev Robot Apocalypse flipped the pages to paper and started to write down notes.  
"When I left. They couldn't pay for them. I was round... Hmm, how old was I? I wanna say seventeen." Alan started to go off about his prescriptions.


	3. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan has an emotional therapy session.

"How are you?" Ophelia waved at Alan. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail like always.

"Fine. You?" Alan lied.

"Good. I took your shift yesterday. Man, you should've seen it. There was a man with get this, a hedgehog inside of his chest. How did that even get there?" Ophelia giggled?

"Once there was a clown with a dove shitting all over his insides. This happened way before you were hired though. That was a crazy surgery. Had to shock it around ten times before it stopped." Alan shared his weirdest story as a surgeon.

"No way!" Ophelia for as much as she couldn't believe the story she did. If she learned anything from her hours of work is that things that seem impossible are not.  
"We got a bleeder!" A nurse yelled. The sound echoed throughout the halls of the Bleed Everywhere hospital. That caused Ophelia to dart across the hall she was talking to Alan in. He never has seen her move so fast in his life. Her ponytail waved in the air like a flag on a windy day. In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

"How was work, Sir?" Rev Robot Apocalypse adjusted his glasses.  
"P-please stop calling me that." Alan was staring at his hands. What happened was all too much.  
"I am sorry. Alan, how was work?" Rev Robot Apocalypse corrected himself.  
"They died... I KILLED them." Alan continued to stare at his hands.  
"Now now. What happened? I highly doubt that you killed them." Rev wrote down notes.  
"Ophelia needed my help. The patient was losing blood at a rapid rate. I tried to help but then they died..." Alan cried.  
"It was not your fault. Sometimes someone can not be saved. There was nothing you could do to help." Rev Robot Apocalypse tried to make Alan feel better to little success.

"You don't know what's it like. To have someone die on your hands." Alan wiped a few tears out of his eyes. Only for more tears to take their place.  
"Maybe not like how you do. Yet I have had those close to me die." Rev Robot Apocalypse offered a cream-colored handkerchief to Alan.

"Oh really!?! My only family member left died a month ago! But I guess that doesn't matter to you now does it?" Alan snapped. He tore the Handkerchief out of his therapist's hand and threw it on the deep blue carpet flooring.

"..." Rev Robot Apocalypse was silent like a mute. This was something he was never trained for. He just wrote down something Alan couldn't make out from how the black pen moved. Rev seemed almost glad about Alan's snap. Almost like he is happy to know how to trigger it.  
"I-I'm sorry. It was..." Alan had trouble finding the right words.

"It is perfectly fine Alan. That was great. I was never taught to deal with such brakes of emotion, and it shows how good at heart you are. Even if it does make your job hard." Rev Robot Apocalypse smiled. It was a small and soft one. His black eye was closed.  
"A-are you sure?" Alan started to pick at his fingernails.

"Yes." Rev wrote down more before looking at the clock. "Oh, our time is up for today. I hope to see you next time Alan." Rev Robot Apocalypse waved as Alan left. He was then left with an empty room and lots of paper to sort.


	4. Cops and robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does a trip to Dwayne Pipe go?

Dwayne Pipe was at his home. He was planning on how to ruin Alan Probe's life as much as possible. He knows about the real person behind the poisoning. Yet the law did not have enough evidence for it to be beyond a reasonable doubt. So Dwayne Pipe got away. He got away with 52 murders. Something that he will now use to ruin the life of his nemesis.

The French man smoked a cigarette as he studied a newspaper on the death of Bradley. It mentioned the drug of Seroquel as the cause of death. People have been taking it that he was addicted to said drug. Only Alan knows that the addition theory is wrong. It's the perfect crime. After all who suspects the pharmacist when it looks just like an accident or suicide.

Alan laid in bed as it was 9:52 sharp. Giblets licked Alan's cheek. He laid down at Alan's feet on the bed. That is his spot. Alan just gazed at the roof like it was the night sky. Thoughts of worry took over the 23-year-old man. He feared that his rival will kill Giblets then him. Alan shook the thoughts out of his tired head. 'How could he know where I live?' He told himself. Giblets peaked his small head up.

"Hey, Alan! We got the legend, Boomin' Bessie, here." Ophelia led Alan to were Bessie was.

"Who?" Alan had no clue about who Bessie was.

"Really? She is the single best at hunting games. She also is good at it in real life." Ophelia explained. They just got to the room holding Bessie. She had a rodent inside her stomach area.

"Then give me my battery." Alan got prepared for the surgery.

"TELL ME NOW MAGGOT!" Officer Brutality questioned Dwayne Pipe.

"About what?" Dwayne Pipe blew smoke in the face of the officer in front of him.

"I KNOW YOU KILLED HIM!" Officer Brutality yelled.

"If I did then where is the proof?" Dwayne puffed his cigarette.

"I WILL FIND IT!" Hank Brutality promised. He knows that Dwayne has something to do with Bradley's death. He just has a strong suspicion that it was more than a simple overdose.

"Then good day." Dwayne Pipe waved then closed the entrance to his home from the always furious police officer.


	5. Flatline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A patient flatlines but an employ saves the day, or do they?

"Don't you die on me!" Alan screamed as a patient was flatlining. Luckily a strange man rushed over with a pair of defibrillators. He instantly started to revive the dead person. After a few tries, the heart monitor showed that the strange man revived the patient. The unknown man had short black hair with dark amber eyes. He wore a blue scrub top and bottom. His shoes were brown. "Imma stay if that's ok." The man had a somewhat soft voice.

"Who the hell are you?" Alan continued the surgery he was performing.

"Zack, but people call me zap cus my luck with these defibrillators." Zack watched the heart monitor with a shine in his eyes.

"Heh. I don't remember hiring you." Alan did in fact not. Yet when he is gone on Tuesdays Ophelia is in charge. She hired Zack.

"A blond girl did," Zack smirked. "I need to go, do you know what." With that Zack left for the male bathroom.

"And done." Alan finished the surgery. The person that had it grinned. He petted his crow Evermore.

"Got another. She is seconds away from death." A nurse told Alan. Zap got out after using the bathroom. He looked at a black-haired lady. She had wounds covering her arms and legs. She was also missing her ring finger on her left hand.

"I will not let you die, miss." Alan started to treat the wounds on her left arm. Her heart rate was dropping at a quick rate. Then her heart stopped.

"I got this." Zap tried to revive the lady. Each try was unsuccessful. She was dead from the start.

"No! Do not die on me!" Alan tried to bring the lady back. It was again unsuccessful. She was gone.


	6. Voodoo

Alan walked down the street when a dark-skinned lady with a skull face painted on her face noticed him. She tapped the surgeon on the shoulder. "Dr.Bleed says he is proud of you. He also wants you to never give up on life."

"Huh?..." Alan stopped dead in his tracks.

"And Bradley wants you to find the truth behind his death." The lady had no way to know about the two of them as she does.

"How do you know?" Alan glanced at the lady.

"They told me." The lady is well known to those in the voodoo community.

"How?" Alan was dumbfounded.

"With the power of voodoo. I am Lady Saturday." Lady Saturday gave Alan a card then disappeared into the night. With that Alan was felt alone.

Alan stared at the card given to him by Lady Saturday. Giblets licked his owner. Alan knew that there is something he needs to do. He at least needs to find justice for the death of Bleed and Bradley. He will, that is his promise to the two most important people in his life that was taken away unjustly. He started to tear up at remembering what Lady Saturday said. He had thought about ending it all before. Now he can't.

"So we are veterinarians now?" Ophelia raised an eyebrow at Alan Probe. There was a man with a feline with a red collar that had a golden name tag in the shape of a fish reading 'Lord Meowington the third". The cat's owner has been demanding for his cat to be operated on. Ophelia was the unlucky person that must deal with the man demanding for his cat to be operated on. "Sir, we are human surgeons. Not animal surgeons. If your pet does need surgery then contact a veterinarian." She tried to explain.

"Well, no one will operate on him!" The feline's owner yelled at Ophelia. Causing her to frown.

"I will!" Alan offered. Everyone in the room even people that had nothing to do with the man and his cat froze and stared at the master surgeon.

"Then do it." The man handed the cat to Alan. He then sat down in the waiting room on a black chair with a red cushion.

"This is insanity!" Ophelia told her boss as he walked into an operating room. "Animal anatomy is very different than a human's! Plus, they are more fragile and have people that studied them instead of you or me." She continued. Yet she still could not convince her boss to stop.

"So? We don't do normal surgery. We do amateur surgery. And who saved a man and his exotic pet kimono dragon? And who saved your grand uncle?" Alan smirked.

"After you ran him over with your pizza truck? And you had that lizard eat the bugs, Alan." Ophelia corrected Alan Probe. "But STILL! A cat? Have you gone mad? This must be a joke."

"I may have, but still can save a man with a pizza cutter and other improved tools. Bleed jumped in front of the van, and I don't see anyone complaining about that dragon eating the bugs." Alan laid Lord Meowington on the operating table.

"Maybe because except for me the only one who saw it was Rashid. And we know he was too focused on the surgery itself than how you got the bugs out." Ophelia snarled as she left the room. She wasn't going to see a poor cat die. She saw Nurse Luci and decided to have a talk.

The man that brought in his cat started to walk in a circle after half an hour. Then Alan busted through the door that led to the hallways of the Bleed Everywhere hospital. In the surgeon's hands was Lord Meowington purring. The cat made it out alive. Much to the shock of most. Alan then called Ophelia in. "Hey! Ophelia! Guess what!"

"What Alan... What the hell! How?" Ophelia was shocked to see the cat alive.

"I told you I will do it." Alan had an ear to ear smile.

"Why thank you." The feline's owner gently hugged their cat.

"You can make miracles happen." Rashid gave an awkward smile.

"That may be true." Ophelia playfully punched Rashid's side.

"It's you again?" Alan recognized the purple outfit on Lady Saturday and her over the top face paint.

"It seems like fate wants you to be with them. Follow me. I will bring you somewhere you can hear them." Lady Saturday then brought Alan to a voodoo shop. Then to a backroom. There was a bird skull on the wall. Judging by the size it was a raptor. There was a table with two chairs next to it. There was a silky deep purple table cloth covering the table. On it was an Ouija board.


	7. Sayonara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anything get worse?

Alan laid on bed with Giblets. The two were snuggling together. That is until Alan passed out from sleepless nights. Giblets let out a bark of concern and licked his owner. He did not know that Alan just passed out. Giblets then went to his spot by were Alan's feet are normally at. Soon the pug drifted off to dreamland.

"Hm?" Alan saw Giblets drifting off before suddenly getting his attention back. The k9 barked at Alan. A warm smile was brought to Alan's face. "Don't worry, I will be back. Just like always." Giblets then went back to sleep.

"What's new Ophelia?" Alan was putting on his doctor's coat.

"Well, we may or may not have to do surgery on a witch doctor." Ophelia was referring to Lady Saturday.

"I will do this." Alan gave a determined look as he saw the lady on the surgery table. "What happened?"

"A man with black clothes came in. He bought a voodoo doll with cash. Then I started to feel sick after taking it." Lady Saturday couched out. She sounded like someone who is dying.

"Hmm." Alan started to think about what happened as he got his tools. 'It must be him.' He thought. "Alright. This may take a while. So tell Rashid that he is second in command."

"I will." Ophelia bolted out. No time was being wasted on the female's part. When something like this happens she is in charge. Just this time Rashid was there. He was a new member. He is like a dog. Good-hearted and loyal. It reminded Alan of Giblets. Just Rashid is human.

"Woah." Lady Saturday was awake for the surgery. She saw some poison being sucked up by a vacuum.

"How have things been?" It had been weeks since Alan last saw Lady Saturday.

"Dr.Ignacious Bleed and Bradley Probe have been better. They also have been watching over you like an angel. You mean a lot to them." Lady Saturday sated as she was watching the surgery with excitement in her black eyes.

"Hope they don't hold any deaths against me. Like that one lady." Alan had dreaded in his voice as he mentioned the woman that died on his hands even with Zap. He wouldn't have a clue how he would deal with another death. But that wouldn't happen so soon, right?

Alan got home. When he opened the door Giblets was strangely nowhere to be seen. "Giblets!" Alan called out. Still, nothing happened. His hands trembled as he entered his room to start the search for Giblets. Giblets were in his spot. Just laying there with closed eyes. Yet he didn't breath or anything...

"GIBLETS!" Alan cried out. The only living thing in his family is now gone like dust in the wind. The question is how did the poor pug meet his end? The best and probably what happened was dying in his sleep.

"How have you been Alan?" Rev Robot Apocalypse greeted Alan.

"He died!" Alan was just as emotional when he first saw his now-deceased pet. Giblets were like a brother.

"Woah. Can we slow down a bit? Who is dead?" Rev was ready to write.

"Giblets! Now all my family is gone." Alan covered his face with his hands.

"Who is Giblets?" Rev wrote down that Giblets died. He then stopped and looked up.

"He was my pet. But he was family!" Alan watched the ceiling.

"It must be hard for you." Rev tried to comfort Alan.

"Hard doesn't even scratch the surface." Alan gave out a forced laugh.

"Alan, the man with the crow is back. He is making wired sounds." Ophelia tugged on the sleeve of Alan. He was looking at something.

"I'll be right there." Alan went back to watching a picture of his deceased dog Giblets. He then put the picture in a pocket as he left to see what the man wants.

The man looked just as if not dirtier than before. He was making noise but it was gibberish. Then suddenly the crow spoke. "Filthy Nowe found shiny!" The crow then pecked the head of someone that no one knows. He had brown hair with dark and light highlights. He had a velvet purple jacket with a white button-up shirt. Deep brown pants covered his legs as black shoes did so for his feet. A pile of blood was underneath the man on the floor face down. The crow stole the man's glasses. This is going to be a weird day.

"A little help, please." Alan picked up the strange man. To his luck, Rashid was there. "Put him there. Guess you are my partner for this." Alan injected the man. He already had his tools with him since he thought that operation would be needed.

"Where do we start?" Rashid had wide eyes.

"Get those glasses from that bird." Alan then cut into the enigma of a patent.

"Got it." Rashid rushed out to try and get the glasses.

"Now let's get you fixed. So then I can know who you are." Alan Probe had to chainsaw part of the man's radius as it was broken at several parts.

"Rashid. What are you doing?" Ophelia had just so happened to check on Filthy Nowe.

"I was doing what Alan told me." Rashid turned around to face his peer.

"What was it? Does he know to think that birds can magically heal?" Ophelia managed to grab the crow as it went for her glasses.

"Maybe. He told me to get the glasses." Rashid was handed the glasses after he told Ophelia about why he was in the waiting room cashing after a bird.

"And just a little more." Alan was now just cauterizing the wounds left from his work.

"I got the glasses!" Rashid gave his boss the glasses.

"Thank you, Rashid." Alan started to use healing gel on the burns. After that, he closed up the mystery man and repeated the process on the skin. He then put the glasses on the man.

"That was cool!" Rashid eyed the strange man.

"W-where am I-I?" The man had a deep voice.

"You my friend are at a Bleed Everywhere hospital." Alan held his hand out.

"A what?" The hand shook Alan's hand. He had a very firm grip.

"Who are you?" Rashid jumped the gun.

"I don't know." The man had deep blue eyes. That and just how he looks reminds Alan Probe of his mentor Dr.Ignacious Bleed.


	8. The beginning of the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is where a new story begins.

"Remember your purpose in life." Horrace gave Dr. Ignacious Bleed II a dirty look.

"I can't." Ignacious Bleed II could not kill nor harm the very man that saved his life. It was like asking you to kill your own mother.

"Then you're a disappointment and a failure." Dwayne puffed on a cigarette. "Leave now."

"Fine!" And with that Bleed II left. He left for the place a hobo that he doesn't know brought him to, a Bleed Everywhere hospital. "Not like you cared about me or anything."

"Ophelia doesn't that look like that man Filthy Nowe came in with?" Alan Probe saw the strange man through the glass doors leading to the waiting room.

"That is." Ophelia had to clean her glasses. "Speaking of him, how did he get here?"

"Hello." The man was out of breath from running. "Could I join the staff. I don't care what. Even if I'm a janitor."

"How about I test you to see if you are surgeon material? I know Rashid needs a partner." Alan let the man away. "But I need a name."

"Gorge? Still don't know my name." Gorge was handed a pizza cutter.

"Well, then you can make up your own." Alan watched Gorge do the surgery on a practice doll.

"Then can I change my answer to mayonnaise?" Gorge joked causing Alan to chuckle.

"Can't have that." Alan giggled.

"I think it's done?" Gorge did, in fact, complete the surgery in record time with no training what so ever.

"Let me see!" Alan could not even comprehend if Gorge did the impossible. "Holy-" disbelief filled Alan.

"What? Did I completely mess up?" Gorge peaked at his patient.

"No. You did it perfectly in record time. Not even I can beat that" Alan was dumbfounded.

"Really?" Gorge was just as shocked as Alan. How could he do that with no training? He hasn't even seen anyone perform surgery. Let alone amateur surgery.

"You're hired." Alan left the room to get a white coat for Gorge. He could tell that Gorge will be helpful to the clumsy Rashid. Gorge scanned the room he was in. There were white walls that had bright colored paint splatters on it. It looked like someone threw paint at the walls like a blank canvas. The floor had black and red tiles. What this room's purpose holds Gorge simply does not know.

"I'm back. Does this size fit?" Alan handed Gorge the coat in his hand. It was a little big but not too large.

"Now what do I do?" Gorge had his white coat on.

"Depends. Some days we have everyone and their mother come in. Others no one does." Alan shrugged.

"Help!" Zap was screaming bloody murder. This was going to be big.

"Let's go." Alan grabbed Gorge by the wrist and ran. There was Zap hyperventilating as Rashid was bleeding. How did this happen?

"First you should calm down. If not it will make him panic more." Gorge took control of the situation. He must be a natural at this. Thing is, he doesn't feel like he is in control of himself.

"Okay." Zap took several deep breaths.

"Do you want this one?" Alan asked Gorge. Yet before he could even process what was asked he responded with "Yes."

"The new person reminds me of Dr.Bleed.". Alan had a faint smile grow.

"How?" Rev Robot took an interest.

"He looks like Bleed and even acts like him." Alan's eyes glimmered like stars in a dark sky.

"It could be your brain dealing with guilt. Everyone handles loss in different ways." Reverend adjusted his glasses.


	9. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a story ends a new one takes its place.

Dwayne Pipe smiled as he knew that there is not enough evidence to tie him to any crimes. That is exactly how he got away with killing dozens of people.

"YOU DID IT!" Officer Brutality banged his palms on a metal table.

"What's says I did?" Dwayne knows that everyone is considered innocent until proven guilty by a court of law.

"WHAT SAYS YOU DIDN'T!?!" Officer Brutality wasn't going to give up easily.

"Maybe the fact I have a job." Dwayne hissed out. He couldn't have killed Bradley Probe. His co-workers can prove his alibi.

"THAT MEANS NOTHING!" Officer Brutality could not accept it.

"Oh yes, it does mean something. It means that I couldn't have done it. There is even security camera footage to prove it. Now, what answers do you want, officer?" Dwayne Pipe smirked.

"BULLSHIT!" Officer Brutality could not believe Horrace.

"Then access the recording then." Was Dwayne Pipe going to win?

"I WILL!" Officer Brutality then left the room. He will try his best to stop Dwayne.

"This is a strange one. Someone called Horrace D'Obscene is here. He is beaten really badly." Ophelia informed her boss.

"Oh... Him..." Alan Probe had a moral dilemma. He could kill 'Horrace', but Dr. Ignacious Bleed always helped others. Even if they will live to kill again.

"You know him? Interesting." Ophelia had heard a southern female call her name. "Got to go."

"Now what do I do?" Alan looked down at the red and black marble tile flooring.

"Save him." What sounded like Dr.Bleed told Alan. When the young man looked up he saw Gorge.

"Bleed?" Alan Probe was beyond confused.

"Yes and no. Long story." The voice coming from Gorge is without a shadow of doubt Bleed. "Even if he is a monster, everyone should live until their time comes naturally."

"If you say so... Dr.Bleed." Alan then left to try and save Dwayne Pipe.

"A bomb!" Ophelia was shocked at what Boomin' Bessie told her.

"Yep. I was out drivin' to a new shooting ranch when I saw this dude. He was tickin'." Boomin' Bessie answered. Her southern accent was really shining.

"How did a bomb get inside him?" This is Ophelia's first time dealing with Guts.

"Who knows." Bessie shrugged.

"Hello, pizza boy." Dwayne's voice was as sharp as a knife.

"You are one lucky little shit." Alan started to do surgery.

"I'm not lucky, just smart. Unlike you pizza boy. All this is going to crash down." Dwayne Pipe was right. He planned everything out to the best of his ability.

"Alan! There is a bomb!" Ophelia almost broke the door off of its hinges.

"A bomb!?!" Both Alan Probe and Dwayne Pipe yelled at the same time. For once they could agree that a bomb being at Bleed Everywhere was unbelievable.

"Swear there is'a one." Bessie interrupted the two rivals

"Finish the surgery then help!" Ophelia then bolted to the waiting room where Guts is in.

"Looks like for once we have to work together." Dwayne was blown away.

"Seems so." Alan soon finished the surgery. Both him and Horrace left to the waiting room.

"You're here!" Rashid was holding Guts's hand. Zap was panicking.

"FOUND YOU!" Officer Brutality broke or of the doors from kicking in.

"Not now. Everyone is already scared. There is a bomb." Alan frowned at the cop.

"What?" Brutality saw Guts.

"Heh heh heh." A female appeared. She had dark long hair, tan skin, and a green dress. Could it be Aureola?

"Aureola?" Alan Probe knew the female. "I thought you died!"

"I didn't. But now I will with all of you." Aureola smiled.

"Stop her!" Dwayne Pipe demanded. He tried to tackle her. Yet she dodged before he could hit her.

"I'm going to press this button!" Aureola then pressed a button on a detonator. With that, the bomb went off. Almost everyone died almost immediately either with the explosion or by the aftermath.

"B-Bleed?" Alan Probe saw the ghost of his dead mentor. "But y-your dead."

"You are dying. Soon you will be with me." The ghost held out a hand to his student.

"R-really?" Alan took the hand of Dr. Ignacious Bleed. He also saw the spirits of others that died there.

A new story has begun.


End file.
